Feeding Sherlock
by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'Atlin Merrick. Sherlock se privait habituellement de tout : de nourriture, de sommeil, de sexe. Heureusement, John a enfin trouvé comment inciter Sherlock à manger. A vouloir manger. A absolument adorer ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeding Sherlock**, traduction de la fic d'Atlin Merrick . Vous trouverez le lien vers l'originale sur ma page de profil.

Merci à Atlin Merrick pour me laisser traduire cette fic complètement délirante sur tout ce qu'on peut faire avec de la nourriture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les premières impressions sont des choses merveilleuses. Si vous êtes prudent, elles peuvent durer. Si vous n'avez pas de chance, elles ne s'effaceront jamais.

Voici les premières impressions que Sherlock Holmes traînait derrière lui comme autant de saletés incrustées : Brillant. Impitoyable. Remarquable. Arrogant. Puissant. Brutal. Elégant. Prédateur. Spectaculaire. Inhumain. Magnifique. Froid.

"Ouvre la bouche."

John Watson aurait eu quelques expressions choisies à ajouter à cette stupide liste si quelqu'un l'avait demandé. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

"S'il te plait?"

Blessé.

"Sherlock, il faut que tu manges."

Gentil.

"Juste un peu."

Masochiste.

"Un morceau."

_Affamé._

Pour la cinquième fois en quinze minutes John Watson tendit un sandwich devant la bouche de son colocataire. Son colocataire ne mordit pas.

Une fois, des mois auparavant, John avait demandé à Sherlock dans quel but il se laissait mourir de faim. "C'est absurde. Même les machines ont besoin de carburant." La réponse de Sherlock l'avait surpris.

"La faim me donne le pouvoir, John. La concentration. La résolution. En maîtrisant cette partie extrêmement basique de mon corps, je maîtrise aussi mon esprit." Et il avait souri. "Et puis, trop de carburant ne fait que noyer le moteur de la machine."

Assis face à Sherlock à la table de la cuisine, John regardait son amant qui ne regardait rien. Il était resté assis là pendant une demi-heure, tiré du lit par la promesse du thé chaud qu'il n'avait même pas bu. John le regarda. _Du papier. _C'est à ça que Sherlock ressemblait. Comme s'il avait été découpé dans une feuille de papier et déposé là sur la chaise. Il avait l'air aplati.

John savait pourquoi, bien sûr. Sherlock ne pouvait pas résoudre chaque cas, même lui le savait. Mais cette fois le détective avait vraiment vu la souffrance causée par le crime; il avait assisté à la mort. C'était la première fois.

"S'il te plait, Sherlock. Pour moi. Un morceau. Ou au moins bois le thé."

Le détective jeta un regard au sandwich qui planait invariablement et imagina John nourrissant des enfants à l'hôpital. Il pouvait le voir très clairement, John le gentil médecin qui prendrait le temps de parler avec un enfant malade. Qui apporterait une friandise. Qui lui donnerait la deuxième cuillerée après avoir fait semblant de manger -et de bien savourer- la première. John d'une patience infinie. John d'un amour infini. John, John, John qui n'arrêterait jamais d'essayer.

"Arrête d'essayer, John."

Quelle en était l'utilité, de toute manière? John pouvait travailler cent ans à le rendre meilleur, Sherlock passerait au moins cent-un ans à tout foutre en l'air, à manquer un indice vital, à dire ce qu'il ne faut pas et -

"Vas te faire voir."

La tête du détective se redressa , sa bouche grande ouverte, comme si un essaim d'abeilles furieuses s'était juste matérialisé sur la chaise en face. Le sandwich fut fourré dans sa bouche et il mordit dedans malgré lui.

John n'était pas Sherlock, mais il observait et était parfaitement capable de faire des déductions basées sur ces observations. Après un année de vie commune avec ce grand enfant prodige, après presque neuf mois à être son petit ami, il savait pour ses dépressions parfois paralysantes, ses doutes sur lui-même, sa croyance persistante qu'être un génie signifiait qu'il devait, qu'il était obligé d'être parfait. Et il avait appris que le meilleur moyen d'aider son amant à traverser ces moments était d'aller là où son instinct le menait.

"Ne m'ennuie pas, Sherlock."

Cette adorable bouche s'ouvrit encore (ça se passait mieux que prévu) et John y appuya le sandwich. Encore une bouchée, plus de mastication.

"Me dire quoi faire de mon temps est ennuyeux. Et c'est pire quand c'est _moi_ qui m'ennuie parce que je n'ai pas la moitié des ressources que tu as pour combattre l'ennui. Alors tais-toi et arrête d'être ennuyeux."

Surprise. Ouvre. Engloutit. Mord. Mâche. Avale.

"Fais ce que tu fais si bien. Impressionne-moi. Tu dis que tu peux supprimer des choses de ton "disque dur". Eh bien prouve-le. Supprime ce cas. Réécris par-dessus. Efface cette saleté de truc."

Sherlock était encore en train de ruminer dans sa tête, John pouvait le voir, il pouvait voir le non-dit s'insinuer sur le visage du détective, il pouvait pratiquement entendre la remarque se former, brève et lapidaire. "Ferme-la. Peu importe ce que tu allais dire, tu peux juste la fermer. Ou encore mieux, donne-moi ça."

Cette fois Sherlock ne mordit pas directement, à la place il s'avança brièvement et referma ses lèvres sur un peu de moutarde à l'arrière de la main de John, l'absorbant sans s'en rendre compte.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de John rapidement; juste un éclair et elle disparut. Il secoua la tête. "Maintenant réponds-moi parce que tu m'aimes, Sherlock. Parce que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas? En fait, réponds à ça. J'ai besoin d'entendre les mots."

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent et il s'avança un peu sur sa chaise, bouche ouverte comme un oisillon. John y porta une cuillerée de soupe cette fois, puis une autre et une autre alors que Sherlock restait là, attendant encore et encore d'être nourri.

Enfin, l'homme pas-tout-à-fait-aussi-maigre-qu'avant dit: "Je sais que tu sais que je t'aime, John. Je sais que tu me demandes de le dire parce que tu essaies de m'empêcher de penser. Mais je vais te laisser jouer ce jeu transparent parce que comme nous le savons, j'adore écouter le son de ma propre voix et donc voici les détails, dans l'ordre: je t'aime tellement que je mange. Je mange de la nourriture chaque jour alors qu'avant...eh bien je ne sais pas ce que je mangeais, ni en quelle quantité ni quand. J'ai pris six livres et demie depuis que tu as emménagé et franchement je déteste ça, ça me fait me sentir lourd et épais et lent, mais je vais essayer de manger parce que quand je ne le fais pas, tu finis par arrêter de manger, toi aussi. Si, si, tu le fais."

"Je vais aussi dormir plus, non pas parce que j'en ai besoin ou parce que ça te fait sourire quand je me blottis contre toi la nuit, ou parce que ça te rend excité comme un lapin quand tu te réveilles près de moi certains matins, mais parce que tu ne rêves pas quand je suis avec toi, tu dors paisiblement."

"Je coucherai aussi avec toi chaque fois que tu auras envie de moi parce qu'alors tu m'aimeras plus, tu auras plus besoin de moi, tu me voudras plus, ce qui signifie que peux-être tu resteras, ou que tu resteras plus longtemps que si je ne le faisais pas. Et le sexe te rends heureux. Et plus intelligent - si, si! Même si je pense que ça me rend stupide pendant un moment, mais ça va, ça fait passer le temps - ne fais pas cette tête, je ne dis pas que c'est comme regarder la télé ou quoi que ce soit, je veux dire...ça me fait sortir de ma tête et...et ça me met dans la tienne et c'est un endroit très agréable, d'accord?"

"Aussi pour toi je n'utiliserai pas de drogues parce que, eh bien, quand je suis avec toi je n'en ai pas besoin. Même l'ennui est meilleur avec toi, John. Je m'en plaindrai encore mais au moins, quand je suis avec toi, eh bien ce n'est pas si mal."

"Donc oui John H. Watson, docteur en médecine, vétéran de la guerre, compagnon d'un Sherlock Holmes reconnaissant, je t'aime. D'accord?" En point final, Sherlock se pencha encore en avant et ouvrit la bouche.

La soupe mit longtemps à arriver. John était trop occupé à faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose dans l'oeil. Tous les deux d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard cette nuit, alors qu'il reposait éveillé dans son lit, Sherlock enroulé autour de lui et dormant du sommeil dont il prétendait ne pas avoir besoin, que le bon docteur se remémora son idée fulgurante de l'après-midi.

John eut un sourire diabolique dans le noir. Une idée tellement simple, élégante et sexy. Tellement parfaite. Il savait finalement comment inciter Sherlock à manger. A _vouloir_ manger. A vraiment, absolument adorer ça.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à me signaler les erreurs :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Un lien vers l'original se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

"Goûte ça."

Planant au-dessus d'un plat infesté de champignons qui se trouvait, bien sûr, sur la table de la cuisine, Sherlock éloigna sa tête de la cuillère tendue. "John s'il te plait, si je mets ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de mucus en trop, l'expérience est fichue."

Le docteur agita la cuillère d'un air dramatique. "Alors termine et goûte."

Le geste de John éclaboussa de la sauce spaghetti sur la table et sur la main que John recourbait sous la cuillère. Ce fut cette seconde éclaboussure qui capta l'attention de Sherlock.

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel..." murmura le détective. Il déposa la pipette, attrapa le poignet de John, et lécha la petite flaque de Marinara sur sa paume.

Acquiesçant, retournant à son expérience, il dit :"Oui, très bon. Bon appétit. Désolé de ne pas me joindre à toi, je dois finir ceci et ça va me prendre toute la nuit."

John ne se plaignit pas, se contenta de sourire comme Sherlock retournait à son expérience, la langue s'échappant sans cesse de sa bouche et passant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

"Quoi?" Penché sur un plateau posé en équilibre précaire sur le comptoir de la cuisine, John regarda Sherlock qui fronçait les sourcils depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

"Il fait froid dehors. Les vacances arrivent. J'ai été inspiré. Il y a une loi contre ça?" John s'essuya le front de l'arrière de sa main pleine de farine.

Sherlock croisa les bras et ne dit rien. Le docteur haussa les épaules et continua à appliquer de généreuses quantités de confiture de myrtille sur trente-six cookies fraîchement cuits.

Fredonnant légèrement, le bon docteur jetait ses cuillerées de confiture sombre et épaisse avec style. En le faisant, il essayait vraiment de ne pas sourire, et s'en sortait plutôt bien, pensait-il. Quand finalement ça arriva. Enfin.

"Pour l'amour du ciel." marmonna Sherlock, fonçant en avant. Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, le détective attrapa la tête de son amoureux fermement, et lécha une brillante, succulente coulée de confiture sur la joue de l'autre homme. Pendant un moment Sherlock s'attarda, fronçant les sourcils, grommelant, puis partit à grandes enjambées. A la seconde où il disparut de sa vue, John se laissa aller à une petite danse victorieuse.

* * *

John sait que maintenant Sherlock a compris. Il a probablement compris après cette première fois, mais il veut le refaire quand même. Juste encore une fois.

Il choisit un petit restaurant dans Shepherd's Bush appelé Odessa, qui exhibe fièrement : "véritables côtelettes du Texas". John les appellerait plutôt trop cuites, trop larges et effrayantes mais la qualité de la nourriture n'est pas le but.

Sherlock refuse de commander, alors John attaque bravement son repas en solitaire. Heureusement, il suffit de quelques secondes pour que la sauce barbecue, qui forme un vrai lac sur la porcelaine ébréchée, trouve son chemin jusque sur les mains du docteur, ses lèvres, son visage.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sherlock éloigne machinalement la main de John de sa nourriture appétissante, et suce la sauce collante sur chaque doigt. Puis, se penchant par-dessus la table, il saisit le visage de John entre ses paumes, le léchant comme une maman chat, ou comme un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt en train de développer un fétichisme très sympathique de nourriture-sur-son-petit-ami.

* * *

Le film n'était en fait presque pas ennuyeux. Sherlock, cependant, ne regardait pas. Il attendait. Patiemment.

Assis sur le divan à côté de lui, dans le noir, John regardait. Il adorait les films de science-fiction. Alors il était attentif. Il nourrissait aussi sherlock. Lentement.

Au lieu de regarder l'écran, la seule source de lumière dans la pièce sombre, Sherlock regardait la main gauche du docteur. Dedans apparaissait, de temps à autre, un succulent grain de popcorn. Bien beurré, bien salé.

Sherlock détestait le popcorn. Ca vous collait dans les dents, c'était moelleux quand ça devait être croquant, croquant quand ça devait être moelleux, et ça n'alimentait pas la machine, pas vraiment.

Sherlock adorait le popcorn. Quand il était beurré et salé et chaud et servi directement dans sa bouche, lentement et précautionneusement par le dr John Watson.

Eeeeeet voilà. La prochaine bouchée fut acheminée, tenue bien en place, et Sherlock se pencha et doucement, la retira des doigts de John avec ses lèvres.

John savait-il que, chaque fois qu'il tendait du popcorn à Sherlock, qui se tenait sur la banquette si près de lui que leurs hanches s'écrasaient l'une sur l'autre, il ouvrait la bouche, lui aussi? Et si Sherlock prenait son temps à enlever le grain de popcorn, la langue de John remuait brièvement, bien que ses yeux ne dévieraient pas de l'écran? Sherlock prenait son temps tous les trois popcorn. Au moins.

Aussi, John savait-il que Sherlock avait une érection depuis le septième popcorn, quand le génie de la déduction avait enfin réalisé à quel point il aimait manger toutes sortes de choses - n'importe lesquelles, et il le pensait parce qu'il avait testé le concept mentalement pendant la dernière demi-heure, s'imaginant manger des globes oculaires humains ou mordillant des entrailles d'agneau crues - du moment que ces choses étaient portées à sa bouche par John?

Un autre popcorn, pour lui. Cette fois Sherlock le toucha de la langue, l'enroula par en-dessous, lapant le pouce et l'index de John.

Sherlock jeta un regard vers l'horloge à gauche de la télévision. Le film n'était même pas à moitié fini. Et il y avait assez de popcorn pour durer jusqu'à la fin du générique et Sherlock, assis là avec plus de patience qu'il n'en avait sûrement jamais montré lors des douze derniers mois, était si tranquillement heureux qu'il aurait pu se briser.

La seule manière de rendre ça encore meilleur serait de...

Là dans le noir, Sherlock rougit. Ce qui le fit rougir encore plus parce qu'il ne savait même pas que son corps avait le _mécanisme_ adéquat pour ça. Apparemment oui.

Ah, un autre popcorn. Sherlock se rapprocha, ouvrit la mâchoire et mordit doucement dans une mini-explosion salée.

Le seul moyen de rendre ça meilleur serait si... il pouvait...La main gauche de Sherlock dériva du sofa vers l'entrejambe de son pantalon. Il voulait dire quelque chose à propos du renflement à cet endroit. Du genre agiter les bras pour se porter à l'attention de John. Mais alors John arrêterait de lui servir du popcorn un grain à la fois, alors il ne le fit pas. A la place, le détective posa la main sur sa propre -

_Clac._

Sherlock s'immobilisa, ses yeux seuls pivotant vers le visage de John. Mais le docteur ne le regardait pas, son regard était encore fixé sur l'écran comme s'il ne venait pas juste de chasser la main de son petit ami de sa propre queue.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Le jeu serait maintenant déclaré forfait, il le savait. John arrêterait de le nou-

Un autre popcorn. _Dieu merci._

Précautionneusement, comme s'il pouvait lui être enlevé au dernier moment, Sherlock s'avança, ouvrit la bouche...et sentit les doigts de John glisser à l'intérieur, en même temps que cet unique grain de popcorn. Le soupir voilé de Sherlock s'échappa en même temps qu'une explosion particulièrement chargée à l'écran, mais Sherlock vérifia quand même l'expression de John qui, jusqu'ici, restait rivé au film.

Bien.

Pendant qu'il attendait la prochaine bouchée, Sherlock se demanda s'il était possible que John soit aussi douloureusement dur que lui. mais avec la manière dont ils étaient assis et l'éclairage médiocre, il ne pouvait pas voir l'entrejambe du docteur, même pas un peu. Alors il regarda ailleurs.

Le cou de John. Regardez ce cou. C'était un cou magnifique. Pas aussi long et gracieux que celui de Sherlock, non, mais c'était un cou parfait, parsemé d'une barbe de vingt-quatre heures, et battant d'un pouls rapide - pas trépidant, mais pas au repos non plus.

La bouche de John. Il adorait la bouche de John, qui était fine et large et s'abaissait sur les bords juste un peu quand il souriait. Elle faisait aussi parfois ce truc quand il était excité, elle s'ouvrait un peu et poussait vers l'extérieur, comme si elle allait donner un baiser. Elle faisait ça maintenant.

Les mains de John. Ca n'arrivait pas toujours, mais de temps en temps elles tremblaient quand il était particulièrement excité. Sherlock regarda fixement et longtemps chacune des deux mains mais aucune ne sembla trembler.

La respiration de John. Ah, la respiration de John. Elle s'accélérait, bien plus vite que - Sherlock regarda l'écran - tout ce que le film pouvait justifier. Le détective consultant, maintenant au bout de sa déduction, se sourit à lui-même dans le noir et imagina l'érection qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il savait être là.

Quand le prochain popcorn fut levé et offert, Sherlock suça les doigts de John dans sa bouche en même temps, en gémissant doucement comme s'ils étaient la queue de John.

_Oh mon dieu._

Le bon docteur était à ça près de jeter le bol de popcorn à travers la pièce mais. Il. Se retint. Héroïquement. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux et imagina dans le détail des entrailles d'agneau ( il y en avait un plastique plein dans le frigo). Voilà, ça l'avait refroidi. Bien. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément la télévision jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se souvienne de l'intrigue du film. Il avait cinq-cent calories à faire entrer dans le corps maigre à côté de lui et mon dieu il allait le faire même s'il devait retirer sa propre main de sa propre érection.

La langue brûlante de Sherlock investigua la peau délicate entre les doigts de John, léchant le sel et le beurre de la manière exacte dont il léchait la semence de John.

Oh mon dieu, pensa le médecin, ça allait être une très longue nuit.

* * *

_Bon, on arrive au chapitre intéressant mouahaha..._


	3. Chapter 3

Fic originale d'Atlin Merrick, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Après le film cette nuit-là, Sherlock devint très, très _oral._

Au lit, dans le noir, solennel comme un disciple, calmement, intentionnellement, il _lécha - _ d'une langue large, humide et sinueuse_ - _quasiment chaque centimètre du corps de John comme si c'était une sucette.

Bien que l'attention soit plutôt...intrigante...John devint un peu confus et rêveur pendant vingt minutes, son esprit vagabondant, son souffle ralentissant. Et puis Sherlock avait commencé à faire ces petits gémissements voilés avec chaque coup de langue et John se concentra très vite.

Quand finalement le bon docteur jouit - bruyamment, d'une manière désordonnée et pendant ce qui sembla un temps long et interminable- Sherlock était prêt, tellement prêt à dévorer n'importe quoi que non seulement il avala, mais lécha chaque goutte de semence et chaque perle de sueur du corps de John. En fait, le docteur était plutôt certain d'être plus propre après le sexe qu'il ne l'était avant. Si "propre" était un terme relatif pouvant signifier être couvert des pieds à la tête de la salive d'un autre homme.

Bien sûr nourrir Sherlock n'était pas toujours aussi simple qu'un bol de popcorn.

C'était encore pire pendant un cas, parce que le détective était tellement distrait par les indices, l'ivresse de la poursuite, tout le délire cérébral de la déduction, qu'il aurait pu facilement ignorer John ne portant rien d'autre qu'une érection et un tuba (si une telle chose pouvait se produire), et à plus forte raison un sandwich au jambon.

Nourrir Sherlock à la main fonctionnait, bien que ce soit peu surprenant venant d'un homme qui ne pouvait pas repêcher son téléphone dans la poche de sa propre veste. C'est ainsi que durant un cas, John passait un temps ridicule à découper des tranches de sandwich en tout petits carrés et à les fourrer dans la bouche de son amoureux.

C'était Sherlock qui avait appris à son médecin un meilleur moyen. Bien que tout le crédit aille vraiment à Lestrade, pour avoir atteint quarante-sept ans.

John était allé au commissariat plus tôt cette semaine, repassant les idées de Sherlock sur trois cas avec le détective inspecteur, et pour sa peine avait reçu une grosse part de gâteau d'anniversaire à emporter. Le gâteau était grand et dégoulinant, avec beaucoup trop de glaçage à la vanille. John fit mine de l'avoir oublié dans les WC, mais Sally, entre tous, couru le lui rapporter dans la parking avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper décemment.

Dans le frigo le gâteau stationna trois jours, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait besoin de place pour une pastèque évidée pleine de pièces d'une livre (John ne posa pas de questions). Mais au lieu de se débarrasser de cette monstruosité gluante, le détective se tint dans l'entrée du salon, le gâteau dans une main, fixant son petit-ami tout juste sorti de la douche, emmitouflé dans l'une des robes de chambres de Sherlock, somnolant paresseusement sur le canapé.

Des furets mangeant des toasts à la marmelade et lisant le Times : voilà de quoi rêvait John. Pas tellement excitant franchement, mais ça valait mieux que Le Sun. Et quand le furet à lunettes commença à dicter au furet tenant le panais les numéros gagnants du lotto, une partie du cerveau de John attrapa un stylo et -

-le furet le lécha.

John remua, pensa à s'en aller, mais le furet? Le furet était _doué_ pour ça. En fait -

_"John."_

- Le furet connaissait son nom?

"John." Très très doucement. Droit dans son oreille. "John." Une langue, brûlante et humide, _dans_ son oreille. "J'ai faim."

John Watson ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés sur une scène de sexe déjà en marche.

C'était Sherlock - très différent d'un furet - agenouillé à côté du canapé et planant au dessus de lui, pâle comme un revenant, habillé seulement d'une des robes de chambres élimées de John.

Le détective brossa une petite mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de John. "Te voilà."

John sourit un peu, bâilla, sa main se portant directement à sa bouche parce que quelque chose avait l'air -

"Non."

Sherlock attrapa son bras. "Non. Laisse-moi faire."

Plongeant la tête en avant avec un petit soupir, le détective lécha doucement, minutieusement, lentement la bouche de John, tel un énorme chat devant un bol de lait bien chaud.

Comme il se dégagea, la langue de John serpenta automatiquement sur ses propres lèvres. Un léger goût de...vanille.

_Oh._

Sherlock regarda les yeux sombres de son amant, le vit rassembler les pièces du puzzle, attendant patiemment une chose qu'il demandait rarement à qui que ce soit d'autre: sa permission.

Avec un lent battement de cils le bon docteur défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, l'ouvrit en grand, la laissa tomber.

Le regard de Sherlock balaya cinq pieds et sept pouces de glorieuse peau nue, un tableau magnifique. _Merci_, voulait-il dire, _merci pour ça, pour cette nuit, pour le week-end passé, pour le mois passé. Merci, encore merci._

A la place, il se pencha vers la table basse derrière lui, trempa les doigts dans le glaçage collant, sucré, et la langue entre les dents, commença à peindre sa toile.

Les premiers coups de pinceau : deux traits sucrés sur chacune des pommettes de John, une jolie peinture de guerre. Le second, dans le creux de sa gorge. Le troisième, chaque téton; le quatrième, dans le nombril de John, un petit grognement de chacun d'eux quand il passa son doigt à l'intérieur.

Respirant un peu plus vite maintenant, le détective tendit à nouveau la main derrière lui, revenant cette fois avec beaucoup plus de peinture pour sa toile.

L'application était plus généreuse maintenant, plus rapide, avec des lignes fines dessinées entre les côtes de John, sur les hanches, dans le bas du ventre. Sherlock s'interrompit, étudia, acquiesça. Il était temps de terminer son chef d'oeuvre, oui, il était temps.

Encore une visite à son pot de "peinture", encore un coup de pinceau doux et sucré, celui-ci sur toute l'érection encore plus douce de John.

La bouche de Sherlock salivait complètement.

Bon, il était temps de manger.

Il avança, attrapa le visage de John dans ses paumes, ébaucha un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis grignota-lécha-suça délicatement les joues de John jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient roses, souriantes et plus sucrées du tout.

Ensuite la langue du détective plongea dans le creux à la base de la gorge de John, une délicieuse secousse se diffusant à travers lui quand John rit, puis se tortilla. Les tétons suivirent, deux petites auréoles rebondies imbibées de sucre collant, nettoyées avec une telle dévotion que les tortillements furent suivis de _Oh oui_ et _oui, s'il te plait _murmurés.

Après ça les choses devinrent un peu embrouillées. Est-ce que Sherlock lava le ventre de John de tout le glaçage et lécha les espaces entre les côtes, ou est-ce qu'il grignota à fond les hanches et puis plongea la langue dans cet adorable petit nombril sexy?

Ca n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment, parce que tout cela menait finalement au même point. A la queue très dure - Sherlock se lécha les lèvres - très droite - il tira la langue - et très goûteuse de John.

Sherlock baissa la tête et fit courir sa langue de la base de l'érection jusqu'à son bout perlant, ses sens inondés du goût de la vanille, de la saveur salée, du son des gémissements haletants. _Oh, il était plus que temps._

Sherlock ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, et rentra le docteur aussi loin qu'il put. Presque immédiatement une main de John vint reposer sur la tête de son amant, le tenant pendant qu'il poussait, fort et vite.

Sherlock grogna doucement, presque un son plaintif, et le bon docteur ouvrit les jambes plus largement, pompa plus fort. Et c'est là que Sherlock le sentit...La main de John s'insinuant, cherchant, saisissant, tirant, jusqu'à ce que les doigts collants de Sherlock soient dans la bouche du docteur.

_Oh seigneur._

Comme Sherlock bougeait sur ses genoux, suçant, le docteur suçait les doigts de Sherlock. Qui, apparemment, étaient maintenant directement connectés à sa queue parce que chaque contact de la bouche de John causait un spasme entre les jambes de Sherlock, et la certitude grandissante que, sans même un doigt posé sur lui, il allait jouir.

_Oh seigneur._

Et puis à nouveau, ce tiraillement, si persistant, si distrayant. Sherlock leva sa tête, grondant, et c'est alors que les doigts de John glissèrent dans ses cheveux foncés et _tirèrent_. Fort.

Sherlock émit encore un grondement, bas et rauque, mais il suivit le mouvement, rampant sur le canapé et sur son amant, enjambant ses hanches, baissant les yeux vers lui, se demandant soudainement si ses propres pupilles étaient aussi larges, ses yeux aussi pleins de désir.

_Oh oui,_ aurait dit John si on le lui avait demandé, mais il ne dit rien, il fit seulement une chose : il poussa ses hanches en avant, lentement, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire commence à faire la même chose.

Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait alignés queue-à-queue, mais c'était bon, parfait, juste bien. D'être un peu décentré générait une friction délicieuse sans trop de pression directe, augmentant le besoin, prolongeant le plaisir.

_Le plaisir._

Il s'échafaudait vite, une tension entre les jambes, un _besoin_ si fort qu'il verrouillait ensemble les yeux fermés de Sherlock, qui tira un grognement grave du fond de sa gorge. Il voulait se retenir, le faire durer, entendre son amant crier en premier, mais quand John fourra ses doigts, soudainement collants de gâteau et de glaçage, dans la bouche de Sherlock, eh bien, le détective était bel et bien parti pour jouir très, très vite sur le ventre de John, le docteur le suivant de près.

* * *

_Ndt: Vous n'allez plus jamais regarder un gâteau de la même manière hein? :D Dites-moi votre avis..._


	4. Chapter 4

Lien vers la fic originale d'Atlin Merrick sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le carnage..._Le carnage était partout_. La chambre, pour le dire simplement, était un bain de sang.

Ce n'est pas que John n'ait pas été préparé à cette vue, mais l'étendue des dégâts...eh bien sans mentir: John était traumatisé et pas besoin d'être un génie de la déduction comme Sherlock Holmes pour s'en apercevoir. En un mot le bon docteur souhaitait une couverture d'urgence.

"Comment?"

Ce même génie de la déduction se tenait debout derrière John et secouait la tête, pour une fois aussi perplexe que son collègue. "Sérieusement John, _comment_?"

Tout avait commencé...bon dire innocemment serait un mensonge. Il y avait certainement eu préméditation, mais franchement aucun mal n'avait été voulu. Et pourtant la preuve, la _preuve rouge et dégoulinante_ s'étalait sur tout le mur du salon, sur le tapis, sur la table basse, le canapé, c'était même sur ces deux satanées lampes.

Au pire, John accuserait Sherlock de ne pas avoir agi selon son personnage. C'était sa faute, sans aucun doute. Tout ce que Sherlock aurait eu besoin de faire était de dire "Non, merci," comme il le faisait toujours. _Comme il le faisait toujours_, et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

A la place il avait dit oui. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. _Et encore_.

"Sérieusement?"

C'était John, trois heures plus tôt.

"Vraiment?"

Sherlock était penché par-dessus un gros tas de compost dans l'évier de leur cuisine. Un seau de terre avait été prélevé dans le jardin d'un député assassiné et Sherlock fouillait les restes à la recherche d'un ver rarissime qui donnerait au mari du député son alibi.

"Tu ne dis jamais oui," dit John, les bras en l'air, une main tenant un verre à pied et l'autre une bouteille de vin.

"Te voilà!" Sherlock cueillit le ver insaisissable sur le composte avec une tasse à thé - la préférée de John, bien sûr - et le déposa sur un beurrier vide, qu'il reposa immédiatement pour pouvoir sauter de joie dans toute la cuisine. "Eh bien je dis oui ce soir. Maintenant verse, John, verse!"

Le premier verre coula vite et facilement, tandis qu'ils discutaient de l'affaire, John prenant des notes pour le blog. Ils savourèrent le deuxième verre dans le salon, entre deux échanges de messages avec Lestrade. Avant d'arriver au troisième, Sherlock sortit à nouveau de son personnage et dit, "J'ai faim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour dîner?"

Etourdi par le vin, John était tenté de dire, "moi," mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir une érection maintenant, pas avec trois verres dans son métabolisme. Et en outre, Sherlock demandant à manger était une chose encore plus rare que le petit ver malodorant qui se tortillait dans le beurrier.

Les spaghetti était quasi le seul plat que John pouvait cuisiner avec assez de coordination quand il était saoul, mais même les spaghetti tournèrent à la farce quand Sherlock le suivit dans la cuisine, puis le suivit _partout à travers la cuisine_, pieds nus, bavard et éméché.

Quand les pâtes furent cuites et la sauce prête, soit Sherlock en était à son cinquième verre de vin - ce qui était impossible vu que le stock était écoulé depuis deux verres - soit il buvait du sang. Le fait que John n'aurait de toute façon pas été surpris en disait long.

"Je veux beaucoup de sauce dessus," dit le détective, mâchant ses mots et tout souriant. "Beaucoup de sauce." Se tenant avec John devant la cuisinière, Sherlock posa son menton sur son épaule, le regardant remplir deux assiettes. "Imbibé. Ca devrait être très, très imbibé." Sherlock passa une main sous le pull de John, "Comme toi."

"Merde!"

John sursauta involontairement et s'éloigna de la taque brûlante. Il écrasa lourdement - et trébucha sur - le pied nu de Sherlock, et les deux hommes tombèrent à terre.

Se rasseyant vite, Sherlock attrapa la main de John, examinant la brûlure. "Ca fait très mal?"

Vautré sur le sol, John fit l'une de ces choses typiques et infiniment fascinantes: il rit. "Oh, je vais bien. C'était juste...j'ai juste été surpris. Mes réactions sont toutes exagérées avec le vin. C'est du sang?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant le poignet de John, "Du sang? Non, c'est seulement très rouge et -"

"Nooooon. Ce que tu bois. Ca ne peut pas être du vin, on n'en a plus et pourtant tu as...euh, quelque chose."

Sherlock fit sa tête du genre "ah ha", prit le verre sur la table de la cuisine. "C'est du vin. Mrs Hudson l'a apporté la semaine dernière. Un cadeau d'un ami, mais Mrs Hudson n'aime pas le rouge." Le détective frotta à nouveau le poignet de son petit ami, trempa ses doigts dans le vin, laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur la brûlure de John, puis souffla dessus.

John soupira. "Oh, ça va un peu mieux, merci."

Alors Sherlock le fit encore. Et encore. La troisième fois il prit une gorgée de vin, se pencha, et la versa dans la bouche de son amant. Ils vidèrent tout un verre de vin de cette manière, là sur le sol, avant que Sherlock ne dise d'une voix rauque, "C'est l'heure de manger."

John était surpris. Puis plus surpris du tout. Pendant de nombreuses, très nombreuses semaines, il avait essayé d'introduire ce rapport très simple dans le cerveau hyperactif de Sherlock: Sexe=Nourriture. Apparemment le réflexe était plus développé qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Donc ils dînèrent. Avec plus de vin. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas une bonne idée, mais sur le coup ça avait l'air d'un plan merveilleux.

Ca semblait aussi un plan merveilleux d'utiliser leurs corps nus comme assiettes, et leurs doigts et leurs bouches comme couverts. Sur le sol. Dans le salon. Bien sûr.

"Arrête de gigoter."

"C'est chaud."

"C'est resté dans le frigo cinq minutes. Avec la sauce."

"Ca chatouille."

"Bien." Sherlock sourit, en continuant de laisser tomber des petits tas glissants de spaghetti sur le ventre de John et sur sa poitrine.

Etendu sur le tapis, un oreiller sous la tête, John sourit en retour et se sentit aussi bienveillant qu'un bouddha en regardant son amant, très absorbé, concentré, l'oeil brillant, la respiration lourde. _Je me baignerais dans de la sauce spaghetti ou du jus de viande ou du chocolat fondu, juste pour voir cet air sur ton visage_.

Heureusement il n'en avait pas besoin, tout ce qu'il devait faire était _arrêter de gigoter._ Mais quand Sherlock lâcha des cuillerées de sauce sur les pâtes John ne put s'en empêcher. "Ca _chatouille_!"

En un éclair Sherlock fut sur lui, utilisant sa taille et son poids pour immobiliser John. "Ne bouge pas," murmura le détective, les jambes autour des hanches de son petit ami, les mains appuyant sur ses épaules, un repas entier pas encore entamé entre leurs corps.

John se figea. Après un moment il se mordit la lèvre, ébaucha un petit sourire, puis dit très doucement, "Eh bien? Mange-moi."

Sherlock grogna, soudainement affamé. Il descendit le long du corps de John jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se retrouve au-dessus d'un téton enrobé de tomate. Il se mit alors à sucer.

D'abord il y eut un soupçon de basilique, puis une touche de poivre, un peu de cayenne. Après ça, le goût fut bien plus complexe et tout simplement la chose la plus délicieuse que Sherlock ait jamais mise en bouche: un John sucré-salé.

Alors ils commencèrent vraiment à s'amuser.

Glissant un peu plus vers le bas, Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et lapa une bouchée de pâtes. Il aspira à grand bruit et de manière désordonnée la seconde. Il grignota la troisième. Puis il _mordit_ la quatrième plus-ou-moins-exprès et le tortillement de John qui en résulta rendit Sherlock plus _affamé, _si cela était possible. Et donc il continua de grignoter, aspirer, mordre, sucer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment assez rassasié et vraiment plutôt dur.

Puis John fit une autre de ces choses typiques et fascinantes. Il s'assit et passa sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock, glissa une main vers le bas et commença à le caresser jusqu'à ce que son amant soit _tout_ dur, puis il s'allongea sur le ventre, et cambra son dos.

La respiration de Sherlock se fit un peu plus rapide et beaucoup plus chaotique comme il étendait son corps élancé sur celui de John, passant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. "Je t'aime," dit-il si bas que personne d'autre sur Terre n'aurait pu entendre ces mots à part l'homme auquel ils étaient destinés.

John remonta sa tête en arrière, la frottant contre le menton de Sherlock. "Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'andouille géante," dit-il en riant.

Sherlock mordilla un cheveu blond un moment, puis murmura, "Prêt?"

En réponse John cambra encore son dos et écarta ses jambes.

Sherlock retira un bras de John et lécha sa paume. Il passa une main sur sa propre queue, puis lécha encore, puis frotta encore, jusqu'à ce que, entre sa propre salive et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, il soit aussi lubrifié que possible.

Il pressa son visage dans le cou de John, puis pressa sa queue dans le corps de John. Le bon docteur grogna.

Pendant un moment Sherlock bougea d'à peine quelques degrés. Il adorait la sensation incroyable...c'était presque de la douleur...quand il bougeait juste assez pour allumer une flamme dans les terminaisons nerveuses, mais sans rien faire après pour éteindre le feu.

John gronda un avertissement en-dessous de lui, faisant s'accélérer puis stopper le souffle de Sherlock. Les muscles du dos et des jambes du docteur se durcirent. "Mon dieu Sherlock," siffla-t-il, "_bouge_."

Et oh mon dieu Sherlock aimait _cela_ tout autant.

Et pourtant, bien que sa queue lui fasse mal, et que ses muscles tremblent, Sherlock ne bougea toujours pas.

"Maintenant," gronda le docteur, la voix rauque, mais lancé sur _ce_ ton, celui que Sherlock n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aimerait, le ton d'un homme habitué à donner des ordres et à les voir exécutés.

"Baise. Moi. Maintenant."

Le corps de Sherlock trembla malgré lui et malgré lui il commença à donner des coups de reins. Il commença doucement, c'est ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais John ne voulut rien savoir. Malgré le fait que la moitié du poids de Sherlock le maintenait vers le bas, malgré leur différence de taille, John poussa leurs deux corps vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quatre pattes, Sherlock toujours très, très profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

John arqua son dos de nouveau, baissa la tête, et grogna fort entre ses dents serrées.

Epaules larges - Sherlock donna un coup de reins - dos large - se retira presque entièrement - taille étroite - il poussa de nouveau, plus fort - Sherlock se délecta à la vue du corps de John, le laissa prendre sa raison, et finalement le laissa prendre le contrôle.

"John," prévint-il, les hanches bougeant maintenant très vite, la queue enfuie avec chaque poussée, "oh John." Le docteur étendit un bras derrière lui, agrippa la hanche de Sherlock d'une main, et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair pâle.

Et ce fut la fin - la douleur brève, bienvenue envoya Sherlock au septième ciel, et enfonçant ses propres doigts dans les hanches de John, il bégaya le nom de son amant en même temps qu'il jouissait.


End file.
